In the past, numerous furnaces have been proposed which have bottom particulate fuel feeding systems. Additionally, furnaces have been proposed which have a pre-heating of the combustion air.
While these furnaces have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. These furnaces often are expensive to manufacture.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus for economically burning particulate matter.